


Young Ally

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [267]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Kid fic (sort of), M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, their omc son Mac mentioned, transsexual issues referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/10/19: “slice, rage, rainbow”It's been a while since I wrote about Mac, Stiles's and Derek's kid in an AU different from the Teodor AU.  Mac fit in perfectly with the subject of this drabble, which connects to a longer, more Mac-centric fic I've begun, featuring  Mac and his young trans friend Nicole.





	Young Ally

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/10/19: “slice, rage, rainbow”
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote about Mac, Stiles's and Derek's kid in an AU different from the Teodor AU. Mac fit in perfectly with the subject of this drabble, which connects to a longer, more Mac-centric fic I've begun, featuring Mac and his young trans friend Nicole.

Stiles had never seen anyone slice a rainbow birthday cake so angrily.

“Sarah,” Stiles whispered. “Why the rage?”

“If that…” The hostess mom stopped herself from cursing. There were children in earshot. “… _person_ calls my daughter by the wrong pronouns _one more time!”_

Stiles had already overheard Mac reminding other kids, “Her name is Nicole!” even telling a grown-up he should say “ _she_.”

Stiles glanced where Derek, who of course heard everything, stood keeping watch over Mac in the little crowd eagerly awaiting their ice cream and cake.

They shared a secret smile. They were raising a pretty great kid.


End file.
